A Man's Secrets : Uchiha Sasuke's Choice
by RadnaRadno
Summary: Setiap pria punya rahasia! Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke!


**A Man's Secrets : Uchiha Sasuke's Choice  
><strong>  
>Standard disclaimer applied.<p>

A story and an idea pure by RadnaRadno.

Summarry :  
>Mana yang kau pilih? seorang wanita cantik dan hampir sempurna yang menjadi idaman kaum mu, atau seorang gadis menyebalkan yang selalu disampingmu dimanapun kau berada tetapi selalu merepotkanmu?<br>Aku tahu kau mungkin akan memilih pilihan pertama, sedangkan aku? Ah entahlah susah untuk membuat sebuah pilihan!

Warnings : (maybe) OOC, AU, typo(s)- nothin's perfect~ right? Sasuke's POV, a crisp humor, a bad story etc.

A/N :  
>fic ini berpedoman pada sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi mohon maaf bila masih belum bagus, err~ saya kan perempuan, jadi masih harus belajar mengenai sudut pandang laki-laki.<br>mohon maaf jika mungkin seusai membaca, anda menjadi tidak berkenan dengan fic ini. saya hanya berkarya dan anda adalah pembaca, tetap saya mengharap kritik, masukan, saran, ide dan mungkin pujian dari anda, jadi selamat membaca :)

**- A Man's Secret : Uchiha Sasuke's Choice - **

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor universitasku, entah kenapa rasanya koridor ini begitu panjang dan tanpa ujung.  
>Ah andai ada seorang peri disini, akan kuminta dia untuk membawaku terbang segera ke ujung koridor ini.<br>Sayangnya, sekarang bukan seorang peri yang sedang dekat dengan posisiku, melainkan...  
>"Apa menu makan siangmu hari ini, Sasuke?" kudengar sebuah suara menegurku dari belakang.<br>Suara riang dan bersemangat yang hampir setiap hari mengganggu hidupku.  
>Sebuah suara yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan yang pernah kudengar.<br>Suara gadis merah muda yang hampir 18 tahun kudengar setiap hari semenjak aku mengenal pemiliknya, suara Haruno Sakura.  
>"Pasta." jawabku singkat.<br>"Pasta apa?" tanyanya lagi.  
>"Fettucini dengan saus Bolognese," jawabku.<br>"Ah, pasti enak! minta yaaa~" rayunya padaku.  
>"Tidak." ketusku.<br>"Ayolah aku mohoooon~" rayunya lagi, kini dia berada tepat dihadapanku sembari melipat kedua tangan dihadapan wajah cantiknya.  
>Ah, rayuannya benar-benar membuatku luluh.<br>"Hanya sesuap." jawabku.  
>"Sepuluh suap?" tawarnya.<br>"Dua."  
>"Sembilan?"<br>"Dua."  
>"Delapan?"<br>"Tiga."  
>Hei, kenapa aku jadi tawar-menawar suapan padanya? Toh pada akhirnya..<br>"Tujuh? err~ berapa angka favoritmu itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya padaku.  
>"Tujuh." jawabku.<br>"Yes!" soraknya gembira.  
>Apa kubilang, pada akhirnya dia selalu menang.<br>Kenapa? apa kau pikir aku mengalah dan sengaja?  
>Hn, rupanya kau harus banyak belajar tentang pria dan cara berpikir mereka.<br>Terutama jika ada seorang gadis cerewet yang membuntutimu setiap hari dimanapun kau berada.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, minggu besok temani aku ke pasar tradisional ya? aku ingin mencari ikan segar untuk bahan masakanku.." pinta Haruno Sakura padaku.<br>Aku spontan menoleh padanya, menemani belanja? apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pria berkelamin ganda?  
>"Ayolaah Sasuke, semenjak kita masuk ke universitas kau jarang sekali menemaniku keluar dan berbelanja.." rengeknya.<br>Hei bukankah saat ini usia dan jenis kelamin berpengaruh?  
>"Belanja hanya untuk wanita." jawabku sembari meneguk sekaleng cola yang tergenggam ditanganku.<br>Dia terdiam. Akhirnya.  
>"Apakah kau bosan jika aku berada di dekatmu setiap hari, Sasuke?" tanya Haruno Sakura tiba-tiba.<br>Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya itu, tapi sesegera mungkin ku kuasai sikapku.  
>"Tidak." jawabku singkat.<br>"Kenapa?" tanyanya.  
>"Entah." jawabku asal.<br>Spontan dia menggembungkan pipinya, ah betapa lucunya dia jika bertingkah seperti itu.  
>"Sasuke-kun!" kudengar suara wanita lain memanggilku dari kejauhan.<br>Aku mengenal suara itu, suara yang juga hampir setiap hari mengganggu hidupku.  
>"Hn." balasku.<br>Kulihat wanita yang memanggilku itu kini berjalan mendekati meja tempatku dan Haruno Sakura berada.  
>"Apa kau ada janji malam minggu ini?" tanyanya penuh selidik.<br>"Tidak." jawabku singkat.  
>"Tapi Sasuke.." potong Haruno Sakura.<br>"Ah Sakura, pinjamkan Sasuke-mu ini untukku sehari saja masa tidak boleh? bukankah kau lebih sering bersamanya? aku kan juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke~" rajuk gadis berambut pirang yang kini berhadapan denganku dan Sakura.  
>"Terserah kau saja, Ino." jawab Sakura singkat.<br>Yamanaka Ino, sahabat masa kecil Haruno Sakura yang juga teman bermainku.  
>Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa akhir-akhir ini hubungan Sakura dan Ino agak merenggang, ah dasar wanita.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kau akan pergi dengan Ino akhir pekan ini?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik padaku.<br>"Entah." jawabku.  
>"Kenapa entah? bukankah kau menyukai Ino?" desak Sakura.<br>Suka? apa pergi bersama teman wanitamu bisa langsung disimpulkan kalau kau menyukainya?  
>Ah, aku bersyukur Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang wanita, apa jadinya kalau dia sejenis denganku? bisa-bisa akan penuh dengan topik 'Uchiha Sasuke is MAHO'.<br>"Sasuke.. kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" desak Sakura lagi.  
>Sungguh, wanita benar-benar makhluk yang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang besar!<br>"Kalau kau mencegahku mungkin aku akan berpikir dua kali." jawabku asal.  
>"Aah kau ini, pandai sekali menyembunyikan perasaan.." goda Sakura padaku.<br>Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.  
>Ya, aku akui aku menyukai Ino.<br>Dan, sayang sekali Haruno Sakura tidak mengetahui isi hatiku yang sebenarnya.  
>Ah biarlah menjadi sebuah rahasia, lagipula tidak hanya wanita yang memiliki rahasia kan?<p>

* * *

><p>Bagi pria ada 3 hal yang menjadikan mereka serasa berada dalam surga dunia.<br>Pertama, harta.  
>Kedua, kedudukan.<br>Dan ketiga, tentu kau tahu.. wanita.  
>Hei tapi aku bukan tipe pria yang gila harta, kedudukan maupun wanita.<br>Maaf saja, harga diri seorang Uchiha jauh dari sekedar tiga hal itu.  
>Ayah dan ibuku selalu mendidikku dengan benar, jadi menurutku pria yang berkecimpung dalam ketiga hal itu adalah pria yang setengah wanita, ah lebih tepatnya dia pasti waria!<br>Tapi entah kenapa pemikiranku tentang tiga hal itu mulai berubah semenjak usiaku bertambah.  
>Apa ini yang dinamakan proses menuju kedewasaan? -eh tapi jangan berpikir yang buruk dulu tentang aku ya.<br>Aku hanya tertarik pada satu kata- wanita.  
>Kenapa? apa aku terdengar munafik? hei-hei aku ini pria yang normal, tentu saja aku akan memilih Maria Ozawa dibandingkan dengan Sabaku no Gaara.<br>Ah ya, wanita memang surga dunia karena mereka begitu indah.  
>Tapi aku bersumpah demi rambut panjang Orochimurah dalam anime 'Xaruto', aku bukan tipe pria yang akan bergonta-ganti wanita apalagi sampai mempermainkan hati mereka!<br>Sungguh hal seperti itu adalah hal yang tidak berperike'Uchiha'an.

* * *

><p>Tapi terkadang ada kalanya aku membenci wanita, terlebih saat ini, karena..<br>"Sasuke, menurutmu yang ini pantas untukku atau tidak?" tanya wanita berambut pirang dihadapanku untuk kesekian kalinya.  
>Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula aku hanya mengulaskan senyuman tipis.<br>Ini adalah hal yang sangat kubenci dari wanita, BELANJA.  
>Kenapa para wanita senang sekali berbelanja dan menjebak pria dengan pertanyaan 'pantas atau tidak untukku'.<br>Benar-benar menjebak.  
>Kalau kita jawab 'tidak', dia bisa marah karena kesannya seperti kita merendahkan seleranya.<br>Sedangkan kalau kita jawab 'pantas', bisa saja itu adalah jebakan dari dia untuk menguji seberapa 'cermat' kita dalam mengawasi selera seorang wanita.  
>Tidakkah wanita itu rumit?<br>"Sasuke, apakah kau senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" tanya Ino yang kini menggamit lenganku sembari melangkah didalam pusat perbelanjaan Konoha.  
>Aku merasa sedikit dè ja vu dengan pertanyaan ini, sepertinya ada seseorang yang pernah menanyakan ini padaku.<br>Seseorang yang kini mungkin sedang cemberut dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan lucu karena aku telah 'mencampakan'nya.  
>"Ya." jawabku singkat.<br>Apalagi jawaban yang harus aku jabarkan?  
>"Sasuke.." panggil Ino padaku.<br>"Hn." sahutku.  
>"Aku mencintaimu.." bisiknya pelan ditelingaku.<br>Aku tersentak kaget. Yamanaka Ino, teman masa kecilku menyukaiku? apa aku tidak salah dengar?  
>Hei memang aku menyukai Ino, tapi ini terlalu spontan.<br>"Sasuke.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino padaku.  
>"Tunggu di pintu keluar, aku akan mengambil mobil di parkiran." ujarku singkat.<br>"Aaahh.." desahnya pelan, sepertinya dia kecewa dengan sikapku sedetik lalu.  
>Tapi apa boleh buat, mengambil keputusan tidak bisa sesingkat mengedipkan mata bukan?<br>Pelajaran bagi pria manapun didunia, jangan terlalu muda mengambil keputusan dalam segala situasi, harus mampu mengendalikan emosi dan resiko jangka panjang bukan? -err~ aku bukan sedang promosi pembukaan buku tabungan, tapi sungguh ini adalah hal yang harus dicamkan dalam ingatan setiap pria.

* * *

><p>Aku tahu wanita paling tidak suka menunggu, tapi kenapa yang satu ini mau menunggu?<br>Kalau kau berpikir yang sedang menunggu adalah Yamanaka Ino, maka kau salah.  
>Wanita yang aku maksud kali ini adalah Sakura, Haruno Sakura.<br>Wanita- ehem aku lebih suka memanggilnya gadis, yang satu ini tampaknya sedang menungguku.  
>Bagaimana aku tahu? hei apa gunanya mata kalau bukan untuk melihat?<br>Sekarang dihadapanku, aku melihat Haruno Sakura sedang menatap tajam kedua bola mataku.  
>Ah, dia pasti marah.<br>"Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang- eh, lembut?  
>"Baik." jawabku.<br>"Masuklah, ceritakan semuanya padaku.." ajak Sakura ramah.  
>Aku terdiam.<br>Entah kenapa dadaku sesak, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku.  
>Kenapa kau Uchiha Sasuke?<br>Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Haruno Sakura?  
>Apa kau mengharapkan Haruno Sakura akan berteriak-teriak marah, memukuli dadamu dan berkata dia cemburu?<br>Ah apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?  
>Aneh.<p>

"Lalu kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Haruno Sakura padaku ketika aku sudah menghempaskan tubuhku pada sofa Brunette-nya.  
>"Tidak semuanya." jawabku singkat.<br>"Ah kau ini jangan sok cuek Sasuke.." protes Sakura padaku.  
>"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka berbelanja." jawabku agak sinis.<br>"Ah dasar kau ini, begitu saja marah.." goda Sakura padaku.  
>Aku memalingkan wajah ke arahnya, kutatap wajah bersemu merah Cherry yang kini tengah memandangku dengan senyuman manisnya.<p>

Ah, betapa aku mengagumi senyuman Cherry Emerald dihadapanku ini.  
>"Sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya membangunkan lamunanku.<br>Sungguh, menatap wajah Haruno Sakura selalu membuatku kagum.  
>Cantik.<br>Itulah kata yang pasti akan diucapkan setiap pria pada wanita seperti Sakura.  
>Dan mungkin kecantikan wanita-lah yang membawa pria-pria pada surga dunia, benar 'kan?.<br>"Sasuke, kau kenapa sih?" panggil Sakura lagi.  
>"Ah- lupakan." sahutku.<br>Haruskah aku mengatakan betapa cantiknya gadis dihadapanku ini?  
>Lupakan! jangan mendesakku mengatakan hal itu.<br>Pria pantang bicara blak-blakan pada wanita. Sudahlah, biar ini menjadi rahasiaku.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, kemarin aku menyatakannya pada Sasuke.."<br>"Benarkah? pasti dia langsung menerimamu, iya 'kan?"  
>"Emm-"<br>Pria sesungguhnya tidak suka menguping, tapi bagaimana kau tidak akan menguping kalau dua orang gadis sedang bergosip disampingmu?  
>Dan yang mereka gosipkan adalah dirimu!<br>Dasar, aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam pikiran dua orang titisan hawa disampingku ini.  
>Bisa-bisanya mereka membicarakan aku dengan ekspresi seolah-olah aku tidak ada disamping mereka.<br>"Kupikir dia menyukaimu, Ino.." terdengar suara Sakura.  
>"Aku rasa begitu, karena kemarin dia terlihat bahagia sekali ketika menemaniku belanja.." kali ini Ino menanggapi.<br>Dasar kaum hawa...

Hei, tidakkah kau tau betapa beratnya menjadi seorang pria ketika dihadapkan pada dua buah pilihan? terutama jika pilihan itu menyangkut wanita.  
>Ah, aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam otakmu.<br>Kalian pasti berpikir aku sedang bimbang antara Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino, kan?  
>Seribu ciuman Itachi untukmu!<br>Kau tau, susah menentukan pilihan yang begitu rumit.  
>Mana yang kau pilih? seorang wanita cantik dan hampir sempurna yang menjadi idaman kaum mu, atau seorang gadis menyebalkan yang selalu disampingmu dimanapun kau berada tetapi selalu merepotkanmu?<br>Aku tahu kau mungkin akan memilih pilihan pertama, sedangkan aku? Ah entahlah susah untuk membuat sebuah pilihan!

* * *

><p>"Mantapkan hatimu pada satu pilihan.." ujar Uchiha Itachi, satu-satunya kakakku ketika aku bercerita tentang permasalahnku padanya.<br>"Seorang pria jangan sampai menyakiti hati wanita dengan menduakan mereka, pilihlah satu pilihan yang menurutmu terbaik, walaupun terkadang harus ada yang sakit hati dengan pilihan yang telah kau buat. Disinilah kau akan merasakan beratnya menjadi pria ketika mendapat ujian seperti ini, biarkan hatimu yang memilih.. walaupun sebenarnya kau tidak menyukai pilihanmu tapi percayalah tidak hanya wanita yang memiliki hati kecil, pria pun punya.." lanjut kakakku.  
>"Maksud kakak?" tanyaku padanya.<br>"Cobalah untuk mendengarkan kata hati ketika mengambil sebuah keputusan. Belajarlah dari wanita yang selalu mendengarkan kata hati mereka agar mereka mampu menentukan pilihan yang terbaik.."  
>"Jadi harus mendengarkan kata hati? tidakkah itu terdengar terlalu- cengeng?" sahutku.<br>Kulihat kakakku tersenyum.  
>"Cobalah, dan semoga pilihan hatimu yang terbaik.." ujar Itachi.<br>"Hn." ku akhiri obrolanku bersama kakak tersayangku itu, dan ya akan aku coba saran dari Itachi tadi.  
>Semoga aku tidak berbuat bodoh dalam mengambil keputusan.<br>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Memangnya kenapa sih kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sakura setengah kesal ketika kutarik tangannya kebelakang gedung universitas.<br>"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." ujarku padanya.  
>"Apa? cepatlah, hari ini mata kuliahku banyak.." kejar Sakura.<br>"Haruno Sakura, aku telah menentukan sebuah pilihan.." yakinku padanya.  
>"Apa? jangan bilang kau telah memutuskan untuk pindah aliran jenis kelamin.." ujarnya sarkatis.<br>"Sakura.. percayalah kali ini pilihanku adalah hal yang tepat, kumohon mengertilah.." rayuku padanya.  
>"Baiklah, katakan.." Sakura mulai melunak.<br>"Sakura, aku.. memilih.."  
>"Hn?"<br>"Sudah kutetapkan.."  
>"Oh, ayolah jangan bertele-tele!"<br>"Yamanaka Ino!" sahutku cepat.  
>Sekilas kutatap Emerald dihadapanku ini, hei kenapa sepertinya Emerald ini redup? kemana Cherry Emerald yang ku kagumi? atau hanya perasaanku saja?<br>"Oh.. begitu.." ucapnya pelan.  
>Aku mengangguk pasti, ya sudah kutetapkan pilihanku.<br>Seperti kata Itachi, pilihlah satu pilihan yang menurutmu terbaik, walaupun terkadang harus ada yang sakit hati dengan pilihan yang telah kau buat.  
>Apa mungkin aku telah menggores Chery Emerald dihadapanku ini?<br>Apa keputusanku salah?  
>Hei, aku sudah menggunakan hati kecilku untuk mengambil keputusanku ini..<br>"Kalau begitu, datangi dia.." ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum padaku.

Ah, sepertinya dia tidak sakit hati.  
>Berarti keputusanku benar 'kan?<br>"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya.." ujarku sembari meninggalkan Cherry Emerald yang kini melepasku dengan senyuman semangatnya.

* * *

><p>Aku melangkahkan kakiku di lorong yang pernah aku lalui bersama Haruno Sakura, kini hanya satu tujuanku.<br>Tujuan yang sudah aku tentukan dengan mendengarkan kata hati.  
>"Hei Sasuke!" panggil suara yang sangat ingin kudengar saat ini, Yamanaka Ino.<br>"Ino! kebetulan aku sedang mencarimu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu.." ujarku padanya.  
>"Benarkah? apa itu?" tanya Ino penuh selidik.<br>"Ino.. sebenarnya aku..."

* * *

><p>Kini dihadapanku berdiri seseorang yang sangat ku kenal, sungguh betapa bahagia aku berada didekatnya.<br>Dia, gadis yang telah aku pilih dengan pasti.  
>Gadis pilihan Uchiha Sasuke.<br>Gadis yang benar-benar membuatku merasa susah untuk menentukan pilihan.  
>Kau sudah pasti tau gadis siapa yang kumaksud, iya kan?<br>Hanya satu orang yang kumaksud 'gadis' dalam kehidupanku, ya.. gadis itu adalah..  
>"Sakura.."<br>"Ya, Sasuke?"  
>"Setelah kejadian ini persahabatanmu dengan Ino tidak akan renggang kan?" tanyaku padanya.<br>Kulihat senyuman dan kilauan Emeraldnya, ah betapa cantiknya dia saat ini.  
>"Tentu saja tidak, tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah menyangka dengan pilihan yang kau ambil, Sasuke. Dan aku harap kau tidak akan menyesalinya.." lirih Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya.<br>Ya, Haruno Sakura.  
>Dia-lah pilihan yang aku ambil setelah kudengarkan kata hatiku.<br>Setelah mengatakan pada Ino bahwa aku tidak memilihnya, aku kembali menemui Cherry Emeraldku dan mengutarakan isi hatiku padanya.  
>Isi hati yang selama ini masih terpendam dan menjadi rahasia dalam benakku, kini sudah kuungkapkan pada gadis disampingku ini.<br>Sekarang, aku akan membuktikan bahwa pilihan yang kutentukan dengan kata hatiku tidak salah.  
>Terkadang pria harus banyak belajar dari wanita yang selalu mendengarkan kata hati mereka agar mereka mampu menentukan pilihan yang terbaik, benar 'kan?<br>tapi ini rahasia antara aku dan kakakku.  
>Aku memberi tahumu agar kau juga bisa menentukan pilihan dengan mendengarkan kata hatimu.<br>Setidaknya kau tidak akan menyesal setelahnya, err~ mungkin?

**(: OMAKE :)**

"Jadi Sasuke, kau lebih suka ikan, udang, atau cumi-cumi?"  
>"Mana saja terserah Sakura yang penting setelah ini jangan pernah mengajakku BELANJA lagi.."<p>

**(: OWARI :)**

A/N part II :  
>oke saya tahu fic ini ABSURD sekali.<br>menurut saya ide cerita ini PASARAN banget, tapi gatau kenapa deh PeDe aja nge-publish yang kayak gini.  
>walaupun cerita gajelas, alur cerita aneh, tanpa plot yang jelas, bahasa konyol, EYD- errr BAD! (ini nih kelemahan saya!), tapi ini ide asli saya kok.<br>gatau deh kenapa kok bisa kepikiran bikin fiksi macem ini, well ada **kritikan**,** pesan**, **kesan** atau **saran**?  
>sampaikan melalui kalimat ajaib pada fanfiction, <strong>REVIEW<strong> :)

**terimakasih sudah membaca,**

**- RadnaRadno -**


End file.
